1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an automobile air-conditioner, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically changing-over and thus controlling the blow-off mode of the air-conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air-conditioner controlling apparatuses of the type described above are known in which a target blown-off air temperature is calculated based on a setting temperature, a vehicle compartment temperature and an outside temperature, and in which change-overs are performed between the VENT mode, the BI-L mode, and the HEAT mode in accordance with the target blown-off air temperature. This prior art is exemplified by Japanese Patent Publication No. 19849/1984.
However, with the known control apparatus, if the windowpanes begin to be clouded when the outside temperature is low especially in winter, it is necessary to manually change over the blow-off mode to the DEF/HEAT mode to increase the amount of air bleeding from a defroster outlet to thereby increase the ability of demisting. Further, in the DEF/HEAT mode, the amount of airflow moving along the windowpanes toward the upper portion of the vehicle compartment, an occupant might feel uncomfortable as the temperature around the head of the occupant increases due to the environmental condition. In order to avoid this increase of the upper-part temperature, a manual operation is then required, e.g., to change over the blow-off mode again to the HEAT mode. Consequently, the occupant has to make troublesome manual operations.